Harry Potter and the Night of the Werewolves
by LifetimeTwilightLov
Summary: Harry goes to spend the rest of the summer with Snape and meets Snape's daughter. Later at Hogwarts, she proves useful. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I got this story idea randomly a LONG time ago and I have MOST of it down on paper, but like… not typed up and my other Harry Potter story isn't getting like ANY attention, so I thought I'd post the cooler one.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Characters that aren't mentioned in the books/movies are mine and will remain mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter and the Night of the Werewolves

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter sighed deeply as he waited. Professor Severus Snape would be there any minute. Danger was worse than he ever imagined it would be while Lord Voldemort was still trying to return. Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort's followers, walked the streets in search of the Boy Who Lived. Professor Albus Dumbledore urged Harry to agree to spend the remainder of the summer at Snape's house. Despite Harry's hatred for Snape, he agreed to go after several minutes of Dumbledore's pleading. How could he have refused the man? It would have been rude to.

Snape rapped on the door. It was dark because of clouds, but it wasn't even eight yet. Harry opened the door and Snape walked in without any invitation. He accepted a drink as Harry offered and then said it was time they left.

Snape Apparated with Harry clutching his arm tightly. They arrived outside a dark mansion that reminded Harry very much of Snape. The windows were dark, but as he walked closer, he saw there were black curtains. They entered the house and Snape instantly turned on his heel. "You will not go wandering around my house at night or any other time. Closed doors are to remain so. Am I understood?" he demanded.

Adam nodded. "Yes, sir," he muttered in confusion.

"Dinner should be ready by now." Snape lead the teen to a dining room with antique furniture. The table had six chairs around it and was covered in all sorts of delicious food. "Well, sit down."

Harry obeyed and let Snape serve him, waiting closely in case Snape slipped poison into any of it. He looked up when someone walked in. It was a young girl around his age with black hair and eyes. She smiled at Harry, but her face displayed confusion. "Oh, it's you," she said plainly to Snape. "I'm gonna be up in my room."

"Have you eaten yet?" asked Snape as she turned to leave. Though he said it in a demanding way, there seemed to be a strange tone as well—one Harry had never heard before.

"Yeah, Al brought me some chicken earlier when I was practicing." She grinned and reached over Snape's head to grab a piece of chicken off his plate. "I'm upstairs if you need me," she called as she ran up the stairs. Harry was surprised Snape didn't look furious. He didn't look one bit angry. Harry decided to let it drop since the Potions Master hated him enough already.

After dinner, Snape yelled out, "Nikki!" The same girl came running down the stairs. "Yes?" she asked grinning.

Professor Snape rolled his eyes at her tone. "This is Mr. Harry Potter, who will be staying with us for the remainder of the summer. Show him to his room, please."

Nikki made a face. "Okay," she responded after a minute. "Come on." She led Harry up to the large room with a bed like those at Hogwarts. "This will be your room. I'm just down the hall, the room with all the music coming from it. And Dad's down at the end."

"Dad?" repeated Harry in confusion.

"Yeah, I guess you don't think of him as the kind to have kids, but you've only seen him at school."

"So you're Snape's daughter?"

She nodded. "Live with my mum when he's at Hogwarts though. She's a Muggle."

Harry nodded. "Um… er… well… ah…"

"Want to take a bath or anything? The bathroom's just across the hall. Just don't make a mess. Our house elves are very picky."

Snape walked in then. "So I presume you know my daughter now. She'll gladly help you with Potions. You could do with a bit of help." Snape paused and turned to Nikki. "Your mother's calling you," he said bluntly.

Nikki smiled at Harry and left. Snape smiled slightly at Harry as well. He left after a slight glance around as if to see if everything was in the correct place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What'd you think? Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the awesome reviews! Here's the next chapter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At breakfast the next morning, Nikki sat on Snape's right with Harry across from her. "Mum's coming for dinner tonight," said Nikki. "She wants me to show her my new one."

Snape nodded. "Fine, but I have to go see Dumbledore right after breakfast. You'd better not make any big messes around here or you're dead."

Nikki grinned. "I have to paint today anyway, Dad. Then Mum'll probably want me to go to dinner with her."

"And you're NOT going. You're not to leave."

"I'm not going to, Dad!" she exclaimed in her own defense.

"Perhaps Potter will help you with the painting. It will give him something to do besides wander around." He sent a glare in Harry's direction.

After breakfast, Professor Snape left. Nikki smiled at Harry as she stood. "Um… I have some friends coming over soon. If you want, you can watch us practice."

"Sure…" Harry replied, a bit confused. He followed her upstairs. "Is your mum a witch?" he asked suddenly.

"No, she's a Muggle. Dad hates her now. She wants me to become a singer and dancer. Dad wants me to become a teacher or Auror after school."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know yet, but I love magic. I would love to be an Auror, but I'd miss my music if I did and Mum would hate me. She thinks Dad's a freak." She must've caught Harry's smile because she laughed. "I know he can be a bit mean sometimes, Harry, but he's really not too bad after you get to know him."

Harry doubted her words. "Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, Dad wanted to hire a private teacher, but he decided against it." She grinned. "I think he did just to get back at Mum. She's had me for 10 months a year when he's teaching. Now it's switching so I can go to Hogwarts."

They reached the top of the stairs and Nikki invited Harry to come to her room. "Sorry, but what did Snape have to do with Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked, entering.

"Business. Dad wanted to talk to Dumbledore about some school stuff. I think Dad's gonna try to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year, but Dumbledore always finds someone else."

"He was a Death Eater. Why should he teach it?"

"Yes, he WAS, but he's not anymore. Dad's done all he could to prevent You-Know-Who from doing anything, like returning. He's against him." Nikki was patient, despite the accusations Harry had just made.

Harry glanced around Nikki's room. It was huge and painted a dark green. Her computer showed a picture of her jumping on her father's back. Snape was laughing hard. She had a TV angled so she could watch it from bed. Her dark walls were covered with posters of famous Quidditch teams and singers. There was an old broom in the closet. A book shelf covered a whole wall. Harry saw Potion textbooks along with wizard history books and other Muggle books as well.

"Mum bought me most of it," Nikki said, gesturing around her room. "She wants to make me addicted to Muggle contraptions so I don't go to Hogwarts." She paused to smile. "Dad, on the other hand, is teaching me every bit of magic he wants to. Since they don't really talk, this is their way of fighting."

The door bell rang and Nikki dashed down to answer it. Harry followed more slowly.

"Mum," he heard Nikki say. "Why… What are you doing here so early? I thought you were just coming for dinner and to see my new dance."

"Well, I decided to come early and see you practice. Where's your father? I need to speak with him about this silly school business."

"He's gone right now. He'll be back in at least a few hours."

"That freaky business, right?" Nikki's mother asked in disgust.

Nikki rolled her eyes and looked to Harry. "Mum, this is Harry Potter. He'll be staying with us for the summer. Harry, this is my mum."

"Well, dear, why don't you go get out your equipment so you're ready when your friends get here?"

Harry saw Snape in Nikki as she flashed an angry glare. He smiled to himself.

"My band's not here yet, Mum. They have all the equipment. You know that."

"Oh, yes, I forgot. Perhaps we could go shopping then. I just got paid today. We could go to your favorite store if you want."

Nikki hid her annoyance. "Dad told me not to leave. And besides, my band is here now." She pushed past her mother to help carry in the boxes of equipment.

After everything was set up, Nikki grabbed her microphone. Harry watched her as the music began. She danced with the other girls as she sang a pop song. Her mum was on the side watching proudly.

After a few hours, they were finished. They packed up their equipment and left. Nikki asked an old house elf to bring some more water. Soon after the band left, Snape returned. Nikki heard him enter and ran to greet him.

"You seem extremely happy to see me," Harry heard Snape say.

"Mum's here and driving me crazy," Nikki whispered.

"That would explain it." Snape entered the room with his arm around Nikki. "Not dinnertime already, is it, Barbara?"

"Haven't figured out how to tell time yet, Severus?"

"I'll ask you to leave my house."

"Severus, I came to speak with you about my daughter attending that strange school," said Barbara calmly.

"It's all set. She'll be getting her letter very soon and then we'll go pick up her books and supplies for her first year at Hogwarts."

"My daughter will not be going! She's going to be a singer."

"She'll be a singer if that's the path she chooses, but since I am her father, I insist and require her to go to school until she is of age at least. After that, she can make her own choices."

"No, Severus, she's just a child. Her mind is full of knowledge. I won't have you destroy it with that rubbish."

"Why don't we ask Nikki then?" Snape turned quickly and looked at Nikki. "Nik, what do you want to do—stay with your mother while I teach at Hogwarts and end your studies to become a well taught witch OR go to Hogwarts?"

Nikki smiled for a thoughtful moment. "Mum, I've gone to Muggle schools on your request for the past years. This year, I'll go to Hogwarts and if I decide being a singer suits me better, I won't go back next year."

Snape glared at his daughter. "Yes, you will, Nikki."

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'll leave you to your petty argument. Come on, Harry. You can keep me company while I paint unless you don't want to." She smiled, grabbing his arm, and led him upstairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

How was it?


	3. Chapter 3

"You're NOT quitting school, even if you hate it!" yelled Snape.

Nikki took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm not planning to, Dad. I said that only to get her to shut up."

Snape glared at her. "I don't care! You're not going to quit."

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying? I JUST freaking said—"

Snape pointed an angry finger at his daughter. "Watch your language," he ordered through clenched teeth.

Nikki sighed. "Fine, but I told you already. I said it only to shut her up."

"Okay." Snape paused. "Now, perhaps you would care to explain your TONE." He folded his arms and fixed his daughter with an expectant glare. "Well? I'm waiting."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I shouldn't have talked to you like that."

"That's not what I asked and you know it, though I do appreciate your apology. Why don't you EXPLAIN your attitude like I asked you to?"

"I got mad because you weren't listening. It's not an excuse, I know, but that's what happened."

Snape frowned. "Go set the table for dinner. And keep your mother away from me as much as you can, PLEASE."

Nikki risked being yelled at again and smiled. She hugged his waist when he made no comment about her smile. "Love you, Daddy," she said as she left the room.

Snape entered the dining room as Harry, Nikki, and Barbara sat down to eat. "Al!" called Snape. "Bring me some wine, please."

Harry was surprised. Snape never said anything pleasantly, but he was being quite pleasant. A house elf entered and handed his master the bottle, setting glasses on the table. Harry knew Hermione would hate Professor Snape even more if she knew he had house elves.

"Nikki, dear, are you sure you want to go to that school? If you want to go to a boarding school, we can send you—"

"Mum, seriously, shut up because you're driving me crazy," Nikki said.

"Baby, you—"

"That's another reason I don't want her with you," Snape interrupted. "You let her get away with EVERYTHING. You give her everything. I'm surprised she still has room for anything else."

"Severus, do NOT tell me how to raise my daughter."

"I will do as I please with MY daughter."

Nikki glanced at Harry. She took her father's glass of wine and took a small gulp. Harry hid his smile as Snape gave her an annoyed glare, but was silent. And Snape was just saying how Barbara let her get away with everything.

"Hey, Dad, when are we going to get my books?"

"The day we get your letter, I guess. We have to get Mr. Potter's books also. The term doesn't start until September 1st, so we don't need to hurry."

"You've brainwashed my daughter! You've made her believe she's actually a witch."

"MY daughter IS a witch."

Nikki stared laughing. "What are you laughing about?" demanded Snape with a furious look in her direction.

"It's just the most ridiculous argument. Mom says I'm HER daughter. And you say I'm YOURS. Very interesting." She reached for Snape's glass of wine again, but he smacked her hand away.

"You've had plenty to drink. When you're 20, maybe you can have more."

"Fine." She winked at Harry for reasons unknown to him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long for me to update guys. But here's the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The letters from Hogwarts arrived days later and they prepared to go to Diagon Ally to get their supplies for the year. After a quick stop at Gringotts Bank, they headed to the book shop. Nikki found her books quickly and then looked around while Harry searched for his. "Oh, look, Dad. There's ONE Potions book you don't have in your library," Nikki said, grinning at Harry.

Snape glared at her, taking the book from her and beginning to flip through the pages. Nikki continued down the aisle. She helped Harry find the last of his books. Harry paid, but Snape was still looking over Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts books. Nikki watched and looked over the pages of each book. When Snape was done, he had bought several books for his library. He carried Nikki's books while she went to get her wand. She left Olivandor's with a 12 ½ inch Crimestone with a unicorn hair.

Next, they had to go get their robes. They ran into Draco Malfoy on their way in. "Well, well, well," he said snottily. "Snape's daughter out for a date with Mr. Potter, perfect match, I must say. When's the wedding?"

"Hi, Draco," said Nikki with a fake pleasantness. "For your information, Harry is just staying with us. There's no wedding… unless this is a demented way to tell us you're getting married."

Snape cleared his throat. "Let's go one day without a fight, Nikki," he suggested, pushing her away from Draco a bit. "Draco, leave her alone."

Malfoy sneered at Snape. "School hasn't started yet, so you can't possibly do anything to me. I could break your wimpy daughter's arm and you couldn't stop me."

"Oh? Wimpy?" Nikki laughed coldly, then lunged at Malfoy, but Snape caught her before she could jump on him. Malfoy laughed then. "You can't do anything. I'll take care of you both at school." He left after a glare in each of their directions.

"Why won't you let me kill him?" Nikki asked several minutes later when she was being fitted for her robes.

Harry smiled to himself as Snape rolled his eyes. Even she wanted to kill him. Surely that was saying something.

Robes were fitted and paid for. They only had to get their quills, ink, and parchment. When they walked in the store, Nikki was greeted by an older woman with torn clothes. "Hello, dear, where's your father?" she asked sweetly. "I have a message for him."

Nikki glanced around and spotted her dad out on the streets looking at a stack of old, used books. "Oh… umm… he should be here soon." As she finished, Snape walked in. "Dad, you have a message."

Snape snatched the message away. He read it quickly and read it again. "Hurry up here. I have urgent business with Dumbledore. Get what you need and let's go home so I can leave." Snape rushed Nikki and Harry through their shopping. They paid and quickly left.

Snape grabbed his traveling cloack as soon as they arrived back home and put it on. "I may not be home until tomorrow. You're not to leave this house for ANY reason. Don't let anyone in or OUT. Do you hear me?"

"Sure, but what's going on?" Nikki asked, not meaning the "sure."

"Do you hear me?" Snape yelled, grabbing hold of his daughter's arm roughly.

Nikki nodded. "Yes, but what the hell's going on?"

"I don't know." Snape left without another word. Nikki stared at the floor where he had been standing, then turned to stare out the window. She shrugged at Harry and then went to carry her books up to her room and put them out of the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, an owl arrived from Snape. Nikki took the letter and read it to herself silently. Harry waited to see if she'd tell him anything, even if it was none of his business. "He'll be back around dinner time" She smiled at him. "So we'll have have time for a little excitement before he gets back."

"Excitement?" Harry repeated.

"Yeah, when I was a kid, Dad told me all about the animals in the forest behind our house. You walk through it and in the middle, there was a house. An old lady lives there. Everyone says she's a witch. Dad says it's lies and that she died years ago. We can go see who's right."

It sounded simple enough. "Sure, but didn't he say not to leave the house?"

"Yes, but he won't care if we leave to go THERE."

Harry wasn't so sure, but the past few days had been extremely boring. A bit of excitement would be a nice change as long as it didn't cause Snape to hate him even more.

After lunch, Nikki pocketed her wand and they set out towards the forest. She led Harry through the thick tress. They saw the house in the distance and ran over. Nikki looked in an open window and gasped. She pushed Harry under the back porch and followed. After several minutes, they climbed out and circled the house. Nikki climbed the vines to get to an open window on the second floor. Harry followed as she finished. She helped him through the window.

"Sh!" Nikki whispered, putting a finger to her lips. There was an old woman in the bed. After a close look, Nikki gagged and yanked Harry out of the room and into the hall.

"What?" Harry demanded.

"She's dead," Nikki explained. She led Harry downstairs and carefully glanced around the corner. She gasped, plastering herself against the wall. She pushed Harry back up the stairs.

"Who's there?" yelled a man.

Nikki let Harry climb down first. She knew she didn't have time to climb down. "Move, Harry!" she yelled. The second Harry moved, she jumped. She let out a cry of pain as she landed and her leg gave out. She stood anyway and began running. She heard dogs barking viciously behind her. "Run, Harry!" she screamed. The dogs were on their heels and gaining. They were out of the forest, but they had a way to go before they were safely inside.

Harry reached the door seconds before Nikki. Nikki slammed the door behind her and panted. "Well, we know Dad was right about one thing," she panted.

"Was I?"

Harry and Nikki spun around. "Daddy," Nikki said with a smile. "You're home early."

"Well, I finished my business early." Snape folded his arms furiously. "Where were you? What were you doing and WHY were you doing it?" Snape was glaring at Harry, waiting for him to answer.

"It was my idea," Nikki said suddenly, looking a bit scared.

Snape turned to her. "What are you talking about?"

"I was bored and thought we'd be fine. I didn't think we'd get caught… by them or you." Nikki glanced down at her leg. She could feel her ankle swelling and throbbing. Eventually, her father would've found out anyway. He'd guess when he saw her ankle.

"You could've been killed!" Snape exclaimed.

By the look on Nikki's face, Harry guessed Snape didn't yell at her like that very often. She could've let Harry take the blame and she didn't. No one lined getting yelled at by Snape. Since Harry moved there, he hadn't see the Snape he knew, but he was now standing right in front of him.

"But we WEREN'T killed, Dad," Nikki mumbled.

"You COULD have been!" Snape yelled. Since Nikki was silent, Snape continued. "Any number of things could've happened. Those dogs could've mauled you. You could've been arrested for trespassing. It wouldn't be as bad if you just left the house, but you went into that forest and you got caught."

"You didn't tell me there was someone else living there," Nikki muttered.

There was a knock at the door before Snape could reply. He smiled slightly at Nikki. "Why don't you get the door?" he asked firmly.

Nikki nodded and slowly turned. She opened the door and saw a man in his late 50's. She glanced back at Snape, then smiled at the man. "Hi," she said quietly.

"You were one of the brats who was in my house," he replied angrily. "Where are your parents?"

Nikki glanced back at Snape again. He shook his head in annoyance. "Um… they're not here right now."

"Well, get them!" the man yelled. "You were trespassing and I want to see some punishment."

"I'm really sorry, sir. I didn't know anyone lived there. I-I thought it was abandoned. If I knew you lived there, I would've never done it. I swear."

"WHERE are your parents?"

"Mum's at work. And Dad's…"

Snape pushed her out of the way. "Yes? What is it?" he asked impatiently.

"Your daughter's a criminal!" the man exclaimed.

Nikki buried her face in Snape's arm. He shoved her off quickly. "Yes, I apologize. She'll really be getting it tonight, so not to worry."

"What was she doing anyway?"

"I don't know." He glared at Nikki. "What WERE you doing IN the house? I would've thought…"

"Oh. Um… I don't know," Nikki mumbled, frowning with a nervous glance in Harry's direction.

Snape stared at her. "You don't know?"

"I'm REALLY sorry. It won't EVER happen again."

The man glared at her. "Next time, you'll really regret it. I'll whip you next time."

Nikki smiled as her father slammed the door. He turned to face her. "And I'll certainly LET him if you're stupid enough to do it again," Snape said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Nikki mumbled as he glared at her.

Snape walked away. Nikki shrugged at Harry and slowly made her way up to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'll definitely try to update sooner next time. But no guarantees.


	5. Chapter 5

Again, sorry it took so long to update.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the next morning, Nikki's ankle was swollen several times larger than normal. She could barely walk on it and she was nervous because she had to practice. Barbara was even coming over to watch again.

Right after breakfast, Barbara began drilling Nikki, forcing her to practice before the band even arrived. Nikki saw Snape watching her several times, but he didn't say anything about the obvious pain she was in. Barbara never even noticed.

At lunch, Nikki kept glaring at her mum. Barbara never noticed that either. "We'll have to get in more practice later so you don't forget any steps while you're at… while you're away," she said.

Nikki groaned and rolled her eyes. She looked to her dad for any help and received none. After lunch, she put up a small argument about being tired, but soon gave up and continued to practice.

Nikki collapsed on the couch next to Snape where he was reading when Barbara finally left. She yawned slightly and leaned against him. "Still mad at me?" she asked when he looked at her.

"Annoyed that you were dumb enough to do it, yes, but I guess you had to fit in some fun before your mother killed you."

"I AM sorry, ya know?"

"I know, and if you decide to become a singer, you're NOT recording that last song you did today. I'LL kill you if you do."

"Too mature or too much like Mum?"

"Bit of both." He closed his book. "You should go lay down and take a break before you really mess up your ankle. And stop acting like I'm going to fix it because I'm not. What happened to it anyway?"

"I jumped out a window then ran all the way home."

"You could've broken your neck!"

"Hey, I only hurt my ankle, Dad. Give me some credit." She kissed his cheek and left. She saw Harry lying down on his bed when she passed. She smiled at him and went onto her own room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

September first was approaching quickly. Nikki was packed the night before. She was ready to leave, excited to start her first year at Hogwarts. Of course, Snape was making her nervous about the Sorting.

The morning of September first, Snape sat at the table. "You'd better be in Slytherin or I'm going to kill you," he said with an amused look in his eye. "Especially if you're in Gryffindor."

"Dad, seriously, STOP."

"You'd just better be in Slytherin."

"Sure, I'll be in Slytherin, right, Harry?" She looked at him. "My dad's Head of Slytherin. How could I not me?"

Harry grinned and shrugged.

Soon enough, they were heading to Platform nine and three quarters. It was close to eleven. Snape said farewell to Nikki and watched her leave on the train. Nikki found a seat quickly and sat down. Sorting was that night. Part of her wanted to be in Slytherin, but everyone knew that it was the house of Gryffindor that commanded the respect of the wizarding world. She wanted to receive that respect, but she also thought she would be put in Slytherin.

Harry opened the compartment door. Two people were with him. "Oh, hi," Nikki said. "Want to join me?"

"Thanks. This is Ron and Hermione. Guess whose daughter this is," Harry told them, grinning.

"She reminds me of SOMEONE," Rom said. "But I can't think of who… Why? Who is she?"

"Nikki Snape," Nikki answered. "Daughter of Professor Severus Snape."

"What?" Ron and Hermione exclaimed together.

Nikki laughed. "Now that I'm at school, he'll cool off a lot. He's really not that bad. Just wait and see how he is when I'm there."

"He was actually pretty nice… for him anyway," Harry said.

Nikki laughed again. "Dad's mean, yes, but you just have to get used to it, then he loosens up."

"He hasn't loosened up at school any," Ron told her.

"Because he knows he can piss you off." She smiled at them. "Act like it doesn't bother you and it won't eventually, then he'll leave you alone. Trust me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now that the Sorting is finished, I have several announcements to make," Dumbledore said. "Please welcome Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, who has agreed to take the post of Defense against the Dark Arts."

Everyone clapped.

"Next, I would like to caution all students to avoid the Dark Forest. It is off limits and any student who enters it will be punished. The Head of Houses have been asked to be very firm with rules this year.

"Third, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to tell you all that visits to Hogsmeade can be taken away if there is any rule breaking.

"Quidditch try outs will be held next weekend. See the Head of your House or the Captain of your team to sign up for tryouts. Game schedules will be posted in your House common room for more information."

Dumbledore paused. "Now, let the feast begin!"

Harry sat with his friends at the Gryffindor table, but they were all speaking to Nikki. She had been put in Gryffindor. Even Snape looked pleased by this and everyone wanted to know why.

Nikki sat next to Harry and was crowded with all the questions students could think of about her and about being Professor Snape's daughter. The Gryffindors were all happy to see that she was sweet, and besides looking like him and her talent in Potions, she was nothing like Snape. She was friendly and eager to laugh. By the end of the feast, everyone agreed that she belonged in the House of Gryffindor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was more like three chapters, but it's a bonus for taking so long. I will try to update as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter 6

Back for another update, woohoo!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Nikki awlked with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the Great Hall for breakfast. She saw her dad coming from the dungeons and smiled at him. "Hey, Dad," she greeted, hugging his waist.

Ron and Hermione were most surprised to see Snape hug her back, even if he DID look annoyed. "You're in my first Potions class, so maybe I can keep you around all day."

Nikki laughed. "Pick easier Potions." She glanced back at Harry. "Or you could try--"

"I don't want to hear your suggestions, Nikki. You could do as you please once you're teacher."

"Fine, but really, Dad, you should--"

"Yet another Gryffindor that annoys me. You'd be perfect if you were in Slytherin."

Nikki laughed. "No! Then you'd have to expell me for murdering Malfoy. But anyway..." She kissed his cheek, ignoring his furious and annoyed look. She giggled again. "I'll see you in class then." She left after a quick wave and led her new friends to the Great Hall.

"Well, he's definitely differe," Ron muttered.

"Did you see his face?" asked Nikki. "He's going to be so embarrassed when the whole school knows that he's not so tough."

"Too bad you're not in our year," Harry said. "You could save us."

"Well, I can arrange to walk in during your class. Get in major trouble or something. Do something really horrible and McGonagall would probably send me to see him."

"What good would that do?" Hermione asked. "He'd just yell at you."

"He'd stop yelling at you for knowing everything." Nikki nodded. "Yes, 'Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom are the worst and Ms. Granger thinks she knows everything.' He told me all about you after your first year."

"Brilliant," Harry mumbled as they entered the Great Hall.

"The only reason he doesn't like you is because he didn't like your dad. At least... it STARTED that way. Now, well, I suppose it might be a little deeper."

Ron laughed lightly, but Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "It's not funny, Ronald!"

"Learn to laugh at what he says. Then he'll know he has no affect on you and he'll stop."

"I don't think so," Hermione said. "Neville would try ANYTHING and Snape would probably yell at him... a lot."

Nikki laughed. "Honestly, you have to get to know him. Leave him alone. Don't say anything mean about him AT ALL and RESPECT him, as a person and as a teacher. Then he'll really calm down. When I was younger, he was kidna like that with me too."

Of course none of them believed it because of their experiences with Professor Severus Snape. But Snape HAD to be nice to his daughter. Of course, Ron, Harry, and Hermione believe Snape might be low enough to be cruel to Nikki as well. But obviously, Snape wouldn't sink that low.

They ate quietly for a while. "Well," Nikki said a while later. "I'm gonna go. I'll see you later." She grabbed her bokos and walked away.

She passed Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, on her way to the dungeons. "Hey," said Ginny. "Can I join you? Ron told me about you being Snape's daughter and maybe he won't be so mean that way."

Nikki smiled. "Sure. Um.. You, you said he was mean. In what way?"

"Just rude, I guess. Was talking about me being a Weasley, you know. That kinda stuff."

Nikki nodded slowly. "What did he say exactly?"

Ginny shrugged. "First, he went on about there being 'another Weasley'. Then it was stuff one of the Malfoys would say."

Nikki stopped. "Hey, can I run ahead? I need to talk to him for a while."

Ginny nodded, slightly confused. Nikki shouted a "thanks" over her shoulder and turned into the Potions classroom as soon as shereached it. "Dad," she said coldly. "What the hell is wrong ith you?" She wasn't shouting, but the fury was obvious in her voice, and that was enough.

Snape glared at her. "Language, Nikki," he started, matching her tone. "And I might ask the same question. Explain to me what's going on."

Nikki folded her arms and didn't even look up when Ginny walked in. "You've been rude to every student here, taking points away from every House, besides your own, OF COURSE. You've done everything you could POSSIBLY do to make them hate you. That's your own fault they hate you. I honestly don't blame them. At least Mum is HALF decent. You're not even that."

Snape grabbed her by the arm roughly. "How dare you," he said in his famous and usual cold tone.

Nikki shoved him off. "Now you know how everyone else feels when YOU insult THEM." She glared at him for another moment, daring him to reply and then took her seat in the back.

During class, Snape barely spoke to anyone out of his own House. He helped Slytherins with their Potions as gently as Snape could, and ignored everyone else. Nikki was glad because the classroom was full and she didn't want to yell at her father in front of them all. Ginny at least deserved to hear what she did.

After class, Nikki grabbed her books and notes, stuffing them messily into her bag. To her disappointment, she was one of the last in line to leave the classroom. And Snape called her twice before she was able to get out. Nikki was pleasedto her that he sounded apologetic, so she jogged onto the Defense against the Dark Arts room quickly and sat down.

Professor Lockhart was annoying for Nikki. She despised his fake smile and vein nature. It made class even more boring as he continued to brag about himself minute after minute. Finally, in the last half hour, Nikki raised her hand impatiently.

Lockhart looked up. "Oh, yes, we should have questions, shouldn't we? Ask anything you please." Lockhart pointed to Nikki.

"Are we ever going to do SPELLS?" she asked. "Reading us stories like we're two doesn't TEACH us anything, besides that you're in love with yourself and can read. This is supposed to teach us to DEFEND ourselves, hence the name Defense against the Dark Arts."

Lockhart looked shocked. "Dear girl, what is your name?"

"Nikki Snape. Now a question for YOU since you enjoytalking about yourself so much. When are you going to answer my question?"

"You see, dear child, accidents happen when you attempt complicated magic. This way, you know different ways to protect yourself without the danger."

NIkki rolled her eyes. "Please, that's bull. You're supposed to teach us HOW TO DO the spells, to defend ourselves. Since you... SUPPOSEDLY did all this great stuff in your books, why not teach us or at least demonstrate something?"

"This is VERY complicated magic."

Nikki nodded hesitantly and glanced around. Everyone looked interested in the conversation, so she continued. "Are we really THAT stupid?" she asked in a casual tone, but her eyes showed her real emotion, which Ginny noticed. "After all, it WAS you who 'forgot' questions."

Lockhart looked even more shocked. "No, not at all, but this is you first class. I thought we should try something easy."

"Listening. Wow! Extremely easy, right? When are you going to TEACH us something? Like spells, I mean."

"Lessons will start soon, dear girl. You can all go now."

Nikki was the first up. She carried her books with her to Transfiguration quickly. Professor McGonagall was at her desk when the first years walked in. She lookedup and immediately noticed Nikki's scowl. "Is something wrong?" Mcgonagall asked, frowning.

Nikki sighed and sat down. "It's personal, Professor," she said, not wanting to admit the way she spoke not only to her father, but to a teacher as well.

"Well, kindly wipe the scowl off your face for my class."

"Sorry," Nikki replied, and smiled a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny caught up with Nikki on the way to lunch. "Hey, Nikki," she called. "Thanks for earlier."

Nikki looked confused. "Don't thank me because I wanted to do it. He knows he can't get me to back down when I'm that mad."

"Still, thanks."

Nikki shrugged and walked into the Great Hall. She saw Professor Snape and McGonagall speaking in one of the aisles. Snape saw her first. He finished quickly with McGonagall and walked towards her. Nikki stood casually and let Ginny go on.

"Can I talk to you?" Snape asked. "Down in my office perhaps."

Nikki follwed numbly. Either a lecture or an apology was coming, perhaps both, but Snape was obviously not happy.

When they reached Snape's dungeon, he closed the door behind them. "Care to explain earlier?" he asked firmly, but calmly.

Nikki sighed. "Maybe a hint will help. Ginny Weasley."

"Not really. What's going on?" Snape folded his arms angrily. He was tired of Nikki's tone of voice and she knew it!

"She, Ginny, I mean, never did anything to you and you treat her badly. Ron, Harry, and Hermione, and everyone else backed her up on it too! All of them say you're mean and for NO reason."

Snape nodded. "Yes, well, they're free to say what they want."

"What?" Nikki exploded. "Why wouldyou even say that? You knew it would piss me off! You saidit anyway. Maybe you are EXACTLY wat they said you were."

"You have been disrespectful for the last time."

"Oh, have I?"

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention."

Nikki watched him closely. She was obviously still furious and not aout to back down. "Yeah, whatever. I don't care!" she yelled. "You're being pathetic and stupid." She left without another word.

Several minutes after lunch, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were on their way to Care of Magical Creatures. They spotted Nikki on the way. She had some kind of black fabric and had stuffed it.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked as they got closer to her.

Nikki looked up. "I'm makcing a scare crow and imagining it's my dad, so I can kill it... slowly and painfully."

Ron stared. "Why? What'd he do?"

"Think, Ron! It's my DAD. What does he ever do?"

"Did he try to poison you?" Ron asked.

Again, Hermione stabbed him in the ribs. "Um... Don't you have class."

"I don't care," Nikki snapped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night after classes were over, Nikki ventured down to the dungeons to find her dad. She found him grading papers in his office. "Hi," she said hesitantly when he looked up.

He looked back down and was silent for several long minutes. "I take it the scare crow worked," he said, eyes on the papers.

Nikki laughed. "Yeah, it did... when I burned it." Her smile faded a little. "I'm really sorry about what I said. It was awful and most of it wasn't even true. Just most of it. Some of it was though."

"Which part?" Snape smiled as he looked up. "Don't answer that actually."

Nikki sat on the edge of his desk. "So you're not mad?"

"Thanks for the scare crow idea," Snape joked.

She laughed. "It works, right?" She stood. "Well, I'd better go. See ya tomorrow."

"If you see Mr. Longbottom, tell him his detention was cancelled."

Nikki hugged his shoulders. "I will. 'Night." She ran as fast as she could to the Gryffindor common room, shouting out the password, and grabbed Neville's arm. She yanked him into the quietest corner of the common room. "Hey, Professor Snape cancelled your detention," she said, preparing herself to catch him if he fainted in relief.

"Why?" Neville asked after at least five minutes of stunned silence. "He was so mad."

Nikki grinned. "Maybe he felt bad," she suggested over her shoulder as she walked away. She spotted Ron, Harry, and Hermione in their usual seats around the fire and joined them, sitting crosslegged in front of the fire. "You seem quieter than normal," she said, looking at Harry and Ron.

"Neville got detention for LOOKING at Snape a certain way, then lost twenty points because he asked a question," Hermione explained. "We lost eighty points on the very first day of classes. Snape took 'em all too!"

"Well, I just talked to dad. He didn't give us the points back, but he cancelled detention with Neville." Nikki sighed. "He'll probably be a little better now."

"Are you going to see your mum for Christmas?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

Nikki nodded. "Yep. Mum booked me a concert for the day before I come back." She yawned. "Dad's coming. You guys can come ifyou want. It'll be EXCITING."

Ron laughed. "Yeah, we'll come," Harry said before Ron or Hermione could. "It'll be a good chance to get away from Snape."

Nikki nodded again. "Awesome." She grabbed her Transfiguration book and opened it. "Well, at least I can enjoy a few peaceful months without Mum here to annoy me about not practicing. I'll practice when I get home," she told Harry, grinning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again, I'll update as soon as I can.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Nikki woke up early and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sighed deeply when she saw how full the Great Hall was. Her dad was already in his seat. He only smiled a bit when he saw her.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny walked in a few minutes later. "Morning," greeted Nikki as they took the empty seats around her.

Owls flew in early. Nikki got a huge package from her mum. "Oh, NOW she's willing to use an owl," she muttered under her breath. She opened it carefully and saw it was a whole stack of CDs. Nikki groaned. "Well, my mum is crazy! That much is for sure now."

"Why? What'd she send you?" Ron asked, his mouth full.

"CDs with the music to my songs so I can practice... like I'm actually going to."

"Hey, well, it's better than somethings she could've sent," Harry said.

"Not really... Oh, well, I just won't practice. They don't work in Hogwarts anyway."

Through breakfast, Nikki looked through her copy of the Daily Prophet. She gasped suddenly. "There was a mass murder in Hogsmeade last night," she told them quickly to explain her gasp. "It says right here, 'Investigations have been carrying on all night in Hogsmeade Village after a mass murder happened at 7:12 PM last night. Seven people were killed. Twenty eight were hurt, twenty one still alive, and fourteen in a critical condition. Investigators believe it to be the work of Death Eaters. Names of injured and killed have not be released yet,'" she read out loud.

"No," whispered Hermione as she opened her own paper to the article. "Who would've done this? Why would anyone go to Hogsmeade to--"

"'Investigators believe it to be work of Death Eaters,'" repeated Nikki thoughtfully. "Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy. Igor Karkaroff. Bellatrix Lastrange. No, she's in Azkaban. Um... who are others? It could've been ANYONE or everyone."

"Your dad was a Death Eater," Harry said quietly, and a bit hesitantly. "He could leave the school grounds ANY time. And no one stops being a Death Eater."

Nikki frowned and glanced at the teacher's table quickly. She was glad to see Snape wasn't playing any attention to her, but talking to one of the other teachers. "Um... He's not anymore," Nikki said hesitantly. "I know what you're saying and I understand why. But Dad DID. He might be protective and all and won't really open up and tell people stuff, but he's not a Death Eater anymore. I've lived with him my whole life. He's not anymore. I swear. You can ask Dumbledore."

"He trusts everyone though," insisted Ron.

"He's wise enough to trust those that need to be trusted, like Dad."

"NEED to be trusted?" Ron repeated.

Nikki rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Dad might have been a Death Eater, but he's not anymore, okay? Even if you don't trust him, will you trust me when I say he hasn't done any Death Eater activity or been involved with any? I'm telling you he's not a Death Eater anymore."

"I'll believe it when you prove it," Ron said.

Nikki looked back at the teacher's table. Snape was still not paying attention. She smiled at them a bit coldly and looked almost exactly like her dad. "Fine, I'll prove it. Meet me in the common room at one tonight. I"ll show you then."

"Isn't that a bit... late?" a cold voice said behind her.

"Daddy..." Nikki said, turning around to face him. "Hi... Um... What-what did you say?"

"I asked you if it was late, one AM."

"Oh, um... well,yeah, but the common room is really loud until about that time. So we thought we'd just do it then."

"Do what?" Snape inquired suspiciously.

"Nothing, Dad."

"Yes, I am your dad, so I'm going to ask you one more time before I stay yelling. DO WHAT?"

"Well, you see, Dad... We were planning something and no one is supposed to find out."

"Tell me, Nikki. Did you answer my question?"

Nikki glanced back at her friends, smiling a minute. "Fine. I'll tell you because you're my dad, but you have to swear you won't tell any of the other teachers. Not one word!"

"I'll do as I please. Tell me before I yell at you and give your friends a week of detention."

"Dad! Fine. Just listen. We all hate, I mean, REALLY HATE Professor Lockhart, so um... well, we were going to slip some Veritasirum into his pumpkin juice." She smiled. "Really, Dad, you have to admit, that would be funny."

"You said you would show them something, Nikki."

"They didn't believe I had some. I said I would show them to prove it."

"I guess you stole it from me then..."

Nikki smiled innocently. "Well, um, it was just an old bottle, and, well, you're not allowed to use it. And you had twelve whole bottles of it. I didn't think you would miss one, tiny little bottle of it..."

Snape sighed, rolling his eyes. "If I find out you've been in my personal store again, I will send you straight home to live with your mother."

Nikki nodded, even though she knew he wouldn't. "Yes, sir. Sorry."

"And you're NOT to do anything to the teachers."

"Yes, sir."

"Feel free to do what you please to Lockhart, just don't get caught and don't kill anyone." Snape walked away and left the students sitting numbly in their seats at the Gryffindor table.

Nikki let out a sigh of relief and looked back at Ron, Harry, and Hermione. "Well, we got through that one," she muttered. "I'll see ya later. I'm going to class."


	8. Chapter 8

By one, the common room was empty. Nikki waited for her friends who entered minutes after she did. Nikki smiled at them. In her hand, she had an Invisibility Cloak much like Harry's. It was much larger than Harry's and could easily fit Nikki, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and one more.

"Don't say a word when we get there or while we're there, okay? We'll be caught if you do," Nikki whispered, throwing the Cloak over them. "Come on." She led them out of the common room, down the marble staircase, and out of the castle.

"Where are we going?" whispered Hermione.

"We have to leave the grounds so we can Apparate," Nikki replied.

"How can you Apparate?" Ron asked.

"Dad taught me years ago. Quiet. Come on."

"But you have to be seventeen," Hermione said.

"No. You can get an Intermediate license, which is for kids under the age of seventeen. You just have to renew it every year and it's much harder to get."

They picked up an easy jog. They reached Hogsmeade and stopped. "Everybody, grab on and hold tight. Get ready to feel sick too."

Within seconds, they appeared somewhere else. Harry saw many free Death Eaters around them. Many more were appearing, so the crack as they Apparated was left unnoticed. And to his surprise, Snape wasn't there.

After several minutes, Lucius Malfoy stood. "Welcome," he began coldly. "We would like to start out speaking out Severus Snape. After several weeks of investigation, it is concluded he is a spy for Dumbledore now and is no longer with us. The Ministry of Magic has also used him as an informant over the years. He has been reporting our whereabouts since the attack in Hogsmeade especially. Though he was a successful follower, his ways have, most unfortunately, changed. It could easily land us all in Azkaban. Dumbledore has obviously made his hopes reality. Severus Snape is being used as a spy from the Ministry."

Nikki motioned her friends out the window. They once again Apparated when they were out of the Malfoy house. "See? He's not! Dumbledore thinks he's a useful tool to help them."

The others suddenly understood. Nikki glanced around for a moment. "I'm going back. You guys go back to the common room."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? They work out PLANS then, at those meetings! We could know what they're doing exactly. I used to do it all the time when Dad went to bed early. Never been caught before."

"What did you find out?" Ron asked, quite interested.

"I know they've been trying to find a way to break people out of Azkaban for years now."

"Your dad would KILL us if he found out," Harry started.

"You could get expelled," Hermione continued.

Nikki nodded. "Well, yeah, but I don't care. Dad's been teaching me really advanced magic since I was a baby. I don't need school really."

"Fine, then we're coming with you," Ron said, gesturing towards himself and Harry.

"No way!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You can come with us or go back to the castle without us... and without the Cloak," Nikki said.

Hermione sighed and nodded hesitantly. Obviously, she didn't want to go, but either way, they could get caught. They Apparated once more. Nikki listened at the window while the others glanced nervously around.

"The werewolves have agreed. Femir will lead them to Hogwarts and then the attack will begin. He'll find a way for us to get in," said a dark haired man.

Hermione gasped, and Ron, Harry, and Nikki clapped their hands over her mouth quickly. Nikki had her free hand on her wand. "Let's go," she whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They reached the common room panting and yanked the Cloak off. "How can they use werewolves?" Ron asked.

"They can't," Hermione answered.

Nikki shook her head. "Yes, they can," she contradicted. "The werewolf answers the call of a werewolf. They can get Femir to keep them near Hogwarts probably in the Dark Forest. Then when the full moon comes, they just need someone to call them to the gate."

"Okay... Um... Who?" Hermione asked. "Your dad?"

"No! You heard what they said. Lucius Malfoy is whose father? DRACO Malfoy! Draco would do anything for his dad. I bet you anything that's who."

"So what do we do?" Harry said.

"We need to keep track of him. He's in most of your classes, right? Watch him then. We can stick a Tracking Carm on him to tell us EVERYWHERE he goes and has been and what he's doing."

"You have to have a license though," Hermione announced.

Nikki nodded. "And my DAD does. All we have to do is suggest that Malfoy's up to something, and say it would be best to keep track of him. And say it would be best to keep track of him. Then we can put a Copying Charm on Dad's map of Malfoy's whereabouts. And we have it. Simple enough."

They thought about it for several minutes. "It might work," Hermione said. "But we don't know for sure that Snape'll track him."

"Yes, we do. All I have to do is get in a fight with Draco and get VISIBLE damage to show Dad. Or better yet... have Dad catch us fight."

"You'll get in trouble with McGonagall!"

"No, Dad'll talk her out of giving me detention, so the most she can do is take away points."

"She'll take hundreds away!" Hermione exclaimed.

"So what? We can earn points back. Just get some fact about Lockhart and he'll give you fifty."

Ron and Harry grinned. "That'd work," Ron said.

"Come on. Let's go to bed," Nikki suggested quietly. "We can set everything up tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At breakfast, Nikki read the latest updates on the murders in Hogsmeade. "The names aren't being released yet for security purposes," she said, setting down the paper and grabbing a piece of toast. "So I guess any visits to Hogsmeade are gonna be cancelled."

"Yeah, I reckon so," Ron replied.

Nikki smiled as Snape walked towards her. "Morning, Dad," she said, yawning.

"What time did you go to bed last night?" asked Snape.

"Um... probably around 2:30," Nikki answered after swallowing. "Did YOU go to bed on time?" She laughed when Snape rolled his eyes, but she hugged his waist anyway.

"You're going to bed right when classes are over."

Nikki grinned. "Please," she muttered. "Are we doing anything exciting in Potions today?"

"You have a test and I'm guessing you didn't study."

"I never study and I always do well."

"Well, well, well," said a cold voice. "Daddy's little girl, so loveable."

"Malfoy!" Nikki exclaimed with a fake smile. "At least I don't try to be my dad. It's better to have a few things like him than be a complete copy."

"At least I'm in Slytherin as my father was. Your's is HEAD of Slytherin and you still got put in Gryffindor. Pathetic."

Nikki drew her wand quickly and pointed it at his nose. "Oh, really?" she said, sounding exactly like Snape.

Malfoy released whimpers. "Stop her! She'll kill me," he yelled to Snape who was watching Nikki closely. He looked alert, as if ready to separate them if one attacked the other.

Nikki's wand didn't move. She looked furious. "It seems pathetic that you're scared of a first year when YOU'RE in your second year," she said quietly.

"You filthy Half-Blood!"

Nikki pointed her wand at Malfoy's neck, touching it lightly with the tip. She glanced at her father when someone was firmly pushing her arm down. Snape had a firm grip on her, but he hardly looked like he was going to lecture her.

"Now, now, no fighting," Snape said. "Malfoy, my office NOW. Nikki, sit down and do not come near Malfoy."

Once Snape and Malfoy were gone, Nikki smiled at Harry. "it's a START. Dad'll give him lines or something. Later, we just need to pass each other in the hall and get in a small fight," she whispered. "Your Potions class is after mine. I can pass him then." She stood again. "I'm off. See ya later!"

Nikki joined Ginny on the way to Potions. "Hi," said Ginny. "Snape seems a lot nicer now."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Nikki said as they entered the Potions room. Snape wasn't there, so Nikki sat at her spot on the table.

The classroom slowly filled up, but Professor Snape didn't come. The bell rang. NIkki knew their test would be long and take most of the period, if not all. Her father's tests were always that way. Whispers began several minutes after the bell rang, but Snape had finally arrived. "Books and notes away. Only your quill and ink on the table," he snapped the very second he walked in. "If you cannot finish within the rest of the period, five minutes extra will be given to those who need it and I will write a note to your next teacher. But it is a simple test only on simple Potions. Therefore, it should not take that long. Nikki, pass out these please. When you get your test, you may begin."

Nikki handed out the tests and heard several groans as students looked over. "Quiet!" Snape snapped again as Nikki sat down. She saw the essay on Healing Potions and let out a groan of her own.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as something hit her sharply over the head. She glared at her father, who stood over her with a hardcover book. Then she reached for her quill.

"Explain uses of Healing Potions. Name the most popular Healing Potion, its use, its creator, and its history. Name at least four other Healing Potions and their uses," Nikki read silently. She sighed inwardly and dipped her quill into her ink.

The test was easy, but boring for Nikki. Question after question. Nikki finished second after a girl from Slytherin. After handing Snape her test, she opened her Potions book and began reading.

When the bell rang, Nikki and Ginny walked out. Nikki remembered her plan and quickly found Malfoy in a crowd of Slytherins. "What'd he do to you, Malfoy?" she taunted, nudging his shoulder.

"How dare you touch me, you filthy Half Blood!"

"Are you that pathetic? Too scared to tell us what happened?"

"Shut up!"

Nikki smiled. "You've proved me wrong. There IS someone more cowardly than your father."

It was enough. They were on the floor wrestling before anyone knew it. McGonagall found them first and tried to break them up. "Stop this at once!" she yelled, but she was ignored.

Snape came out and yanked Malfoy off Nikki roughly. Then he pulled Nikki up off the ground. "What are you doing?" he demanded. "I told you both to stay away from each other."

"He attacked me," Nikki said, wiping the blood away from her nose.

"She insulted my father!" Malfoy spat.

"That's enough," Snape yelled. "Draco, did you attack her or not? Yes or no, No excuses!"

Malfoy glared at Nikki as she continued to dab her nose. "Yes, but--"

"I said no excuses! You admit you attacked her? Fine. A hundred points from Slytherin." All the Slytherins groaned. "Enough! Two weeks of detention also."

"What about HER?" Malfoy whined.

"YOU started it. Nikki has the bloody nose. You're fine. You were on top of her."

"SHE started it! She insulted my father."

"You started it, Draco. At breakfast, you were taunting her."

"Though I understand Malfoy started the fight, ten points will be taken from Gryffindor. Any further argument or fighting with anyone and you will receive detention, lines, and points will be taken away," McGonagall warned.

Nikki nodded.

McGonagall left, shooing away students. Snape shoved Malfoy into the Potions room roughly. He handed Nikki his handkerchief for her nose. "I told you to stay away from him," he began more calmly.

"He was kind of unavoidable, Dad. He was in the hall coming to your class.I was leaving. I didn't mean to bump his shoulder in the hall. What was I supposed to do?"

"Nikki Anne, you may have a very limited list of options, but your attitude is NOT all right. I don't care what you have to do, but you will not go anywhere near Malfoy. You have four hundred lines due tomorrow at the beginning of class."

"What? Why? I couldn't avoid him! What for?"

"For your tone of voice. And if you care to argue, I'll make it five hundred."

Nikki was silent for a minute, but she continued to glare at Snape. "Fine! What do I write?"

"How about 'I will not argue with my father or my teachers?'"

"Fine." Snape turned to leave. "Dad?" Nikki said, and Snape turned again. "I am sorry. I couldn't avoid it. Malfoy's always hated me. You know that! He'd do anything to get me in trouble, or to see me dead, whichever comes first. He said so himself."

Snape nodded. "I know, and I'm going to keep track of him for that reason exactly. You stay away from him or I'LL kill you." Snape paused and grabbed Nikki's head, looking at her nose carefully. "Well, it's not broken, but I suggest you go see Madam Pomfrey to get out of Defense against the Dark Arts just the same."

Nikki laughed and hugged him, then ran up to the hospital wing.


	9. Chapter 9

At dinner, Nikki showed up a little bit late, but she flopped down across from Hermione. "Everything's set," she told her friends. "So... how was Dad in Potions?"

"He was no worse than normal," muttered Ron.

"But no better," Hermione added.

Nikki grinned.

Back in the common room, Nikki worked on an essay for Transfiguration. It was close to midnight before she had completed all her homework. The door opened and several second years were supporting Neville as they walked in. Nikki ran to help. "What happened?" she asked.

"He just came from detention with Snape," said one girl.

"Professor Snape?" Nikki inquired furiously.

"Yeah, he gave Neville detention in the hall after classes."

Nikki stood and left the room. She walked down to the dungeons quickly so she wouldn't be caught by Filch, the caretaker, on his nightly rounds. She burst into Snape's office. "What are you doing out so late?" Snape asked, looking up.

"What did you do to Neville?" Nikki asked as calmly as possible.

"Nikki, you're not a teacher. I am. Mr. Longbottom got LINES. That's all."

"But, Dad, he's scared of you and you know it!"

Snape took a deep breath. "So what am I supposed to do? Hmm? Let him get away with everything?"

"I'm getting tired of defending you. What did he do anyway? Did he mess up on a Potion, flinch when you walked by? Talk in class?"

"Nikki, that's enough!" Snape lowered his voice when he realized how loud he had yelled. "I've been teaching for many years. I know what I'm doing. You obviously don't. Leave the teaching to me."

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Git," she muttered on her way out. She ran upstairs taking two at a time. She stopped when she almost ran into someone. "Oh, sorry, sir," she said quickly. Professor Dumbledore stood in front of her.

"It's quite all right," Dumbledore replied pleasantly. "But it's well after hours."

"Yes, sir, I was just talking to my dad."

"Perhaps, but the rules don't have exceptions. I'm sorry, but you will receive detention tomorrow night. For now, I think you should return to your common room."

"Yes, sir," Nikki said quietly. "Good night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Nikki sat by Neville. "Hi. Sorry about my dad. I really am. Hope you won't hate him or anything. He's just some jerk," Nikki said, glaring at the unaware Snape.

Neville glanced fearfully at her. "Er..."

Nikki sighed as the mail arrived. She received a letter from her mom. She read it and quickly ran out of the Great Hall. She passed Snape on the way down to the dungeons and he tried to call her name, but she ran on. In classes, Nikki was quieter than normal. She didn't answer any questions and seemed distracted. In their last class, Nikki stared into space. Finally, classes were over and Nikki had time to be by herself.

She was sitting under a tree outside when Snape found her. She glanced up at him. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi," Snape said, sitting next to her. "Something wrong?"

Nikki sighed and slid the letter into his hand. Snape read it quickly. "When did you get this? Yesterday?"

"No. This morning," she mumbled.

"Ah. Well, do you want to go home for a while? I can work it out so you can go to his funeral if you want."

"No. I don't want to go home."

"Just for his funeral, Nik."

"Mum won't care. She'll still make me practice. I don't want to deal with it, so I just won't go."

Snape smiled a bit. "Heard you got detention tonight."

Nikki nodded, glancing at him. "Yeah... Dumbledore caught me last night."

"Well, I'll pull a few strings and get you out of it. You just take it easy for tonight. And let me know if you need anything. Okay?"

Nikki nodded again. "Yeah, I will."

Snape stood and walked back to the castle. He found Dumbledore in his study. "Good evening, Severus," Dumbledore said. "I thought you might come when you heard."

"I heard a long time ago actually, last night. And that's not why I'm here."

"Oh?"

"I came to ask you if you could change the night of Nikki's detention. She got a letter from her mother today and her grandfather died. I just want her to take it easy for a while."

"I'm sorry, Severus, but rules are rules. Her detention is set for 7:30 and she should be here any minute."

Sure enough, Nikki arrived at exactly 7:30. Snape left after a small smile in her direction. "Why don't you sit down," Dumbledore suggested gently. Once she was sitting, he continued. "I heard you haven't signed up for the Quidditch tryouts yet."

Nikki frowned in confusion, but she shook her head. "No, sir, I haven't."

"From what your father tells me, you're a wonderful flier. It would be easy to get on the Gryffindor team."

"I reckon so."

Dumbledore smiled. "I heard about your grandfather. I'm sorry to hear about it. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, sir."

"Good." Dumbledore paused. "Now about last night, what exactly were you doing?"

"Oh, um... I went to talk to my dad about something."

Dumbledore nodded. "I'll make a small deal with you. If you tryout for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, this detention will be long forgotten."

Nikki smiled and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Good. Now I'm going to ask you to say in your common room after hours."

"Yes, sir."

"Good night then."

Nikki ran up to the common room and sat with Ginny. While Ginny worked on an essay, Nikki read over the Defense against the Dark Arts homework. Ginny looked up. "How do you think you did on Lockhart's test?" she asked.

"Horrible probably. I don't pay any attention to the things he says. But who does?"


	10. Chapter 10

Nikki practiced Quidditch whenever she could. She let Snape watch her as long as he didn't make any comments or make her nervous or distracted. The tryouts were approaching quickly. McGonagall was both pleased and surprised when Nikki came to her office to sign up.

When the tryouts arrived, Oliver Wood, Keeper for Gryffindor and Captain of their team, wasn't pleased by many of the displays. Nikki's turn finally came. She mounted her broom and was off. She saw Snape watching her from the sidelines. She smiled nervously before Oliver shouted at her to begin.

"The results will be posted tomorrow night," Oliver called when the last person made their round.

Nikki smiled as her friends ran to greet her. "You never told us you could fly like that!" Ron exclaimed.

"Sorry. You never asked."

Snape looked unusually pleased as he met them on their way back to the castle. "You did wonderfully," he said. "You'd better get on or I'll kill that Wood."

Nikki smiled and walked with one arm around Snape and another around Hermione. "Mum'll kill me if I DO make it."

"Then don't tell her. Well, I have work to do. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Daddy." Nikki waved, then grabbed Ginny's hand and broke into a run. "Come on," she said. All her friends followed. When they reached the owlry, Nikki stopped and pulled out a piece of parchment. "Malfoy wasn't at the tryouts," she explained. She frowned as she studied the parchment. "Malfoy's in the GRYFFINDOR common room..." She stood quickly. "Come on."

They ran though the halls quickly. They all shouted out the password together and ran into the common room. It was empty. "We missed him!" Nikki panted, looking down at the parchment. "How did we miss him? We only passed Steven McCure..." She guessed Hermione thought of it at the same time. "Polyjuice Potion... But we haven't been here a month and I highly doubt he's smart enough to cook it up. Who's someone in Slytherin who's good at Potoins?"

"Your DAD is HEAD of Slytherin!" Harry said.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Okay, maybe Dad let something slip about it. But he'd never brew it up himself. He doesn't even have any in his store, here or at home."

"Who else could it be then?" Ginny asked.

"There's no one in my year," Nikki replied. "Maybe it was Malfoy, but how can we find out?"

"Crabbe and Goyle," Harry and Ron said together.

"No, no, no, no, they're too close to Malfoy. We need someone far away, but close physically." Nikki sighed and stuffed the parchment into her pocket. "Come on," she said again. "We need to find the REAL Malfoy and the REAL McCure. Who do you want to take, Hermione?"

"Why are we splitting up?" Ron asked. "Why can't you two go together?"

"Because Hermione knows a perfect spell for literally everything and Dad has taught me nearly every spell in the book. Who do you want?"

"I'll take Ginny," Hermione answered, looking at Ron.

"Okay, you find McCure, make sure he's okay. I'll find Malfoy. Meet us back here in an hour whether you've found him or not. Let's go." Nikki grabbed Harry and Ron's arms and ran downstairs. "Let's search the grounds first." She pulled out the parchment again. "This way." She led them towards Hagrid's hut, then away and towards the Whomping Willow. "Harry, Ron, when's the next full moon? It's not tonight, is it?"

"No, it's not for weeks," Ron answered confidently.

"Good because Malfoy's in the Dark Forest." She glanced around. "Come on, but keep your wands out, okay?"

They nodded and began jogging through the trees. Nikki led them. She stopped suddenly though. "He's REALLY close," she whispered, but she gasped and ducked behind a tree before she could continue. She heard the voices clear as day.

"Did you find anything?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

"Nothing. That Mudblood, Potter, and their little friends were coming. I had to leave," Draco answered.

Nikki glanced at Harry and held a finger to her lips. She edged behind a closer tree quickly and quietly.

"Then we'll have to try again soon, won't we, DRACO?" Lucius asked, putting a strong emphasis on the name "Draco."

Draco nodded. "We have to find out why they came running so soon. Someone's been spying on us, or me at least."

"Or perhaps you're just not being careful and quick enough."

"Finishing Potter won't help. We'll have to kill all of his friends, and Dumbledore."

"If you did according to the plan, and got the Cloak at least, you would be fine. You didn't even get that."

"The password was hard enough."

Nikki frowned. How could he have figured out the password? It was extremely hard to find them out. She glanced back at her friends and spotted Ron edging closer. She waved him back angrily. If they were caught, there was no telling what would happen to them. They probably wouldn't be able to escape, then they would die or disappear to those around them until their lifeless bodies were found.

"Get the Cloak, the map, and anything else that would prove useful. And do NOT waste any more time!"

The father and son went in different directions. Nikki looked down at her parchment, waiting to be clear of both Draco and Lucius Malfoy. Several minutes later, she ran out of the Forest with Ron on her right and Harry on her left. They ran to find Hermione and Ginny. They found them in the hospital wing with McCure. "What happened?" Hermione and Nikki asked at the same time.

"It was Lucius Malfoy. They want Harry's Cloak or mine, or both.and some map. But we can't let them get them. I saw we should give them to McGonagall."

"No!" Harry exclaimed. "The Cloak was my dad's."

"Okay, fine, but we need to get McGonagall to change the password." Nikki glanced down at McCure. "Is he going to be all right?" she asked Madam Pomfrey.

"He'll be find, but he needs rest. Everybody, out!"

"Let's go find McGonagall," Hermione suggested.

They found McGonagall in her office. Since everyone else wouldn't spit it out, Nikki rolled her eyes at them and spoke. "Professor, we saw Malfoy on the way back from the Gryffindor tower. Then we heard him talking about knowing the password."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "What are you suggesting?"

"Malfoy's been after all of us since we came here, Professor." Nikki took a step forward. "He smelled like Polyjuice Potion too. McCure said Malfoy attacked him," she shrugged. "It all adds up."

"Perhaps it does, but I'm not Head of Slytherin. Therefore, I am not the right person to speak to. Your father is the person to see."

"But if Malfoy knows the password, then--"

"I will see to that. Now, unless you're going to speak to the correct person, I suggest you don't say another word," McGonagall said firmly after several minutes of silence.

"Come on." Nikki began to leave. "Oh, good night, Professor," she said pleasantly. They ran down to the dungeons and burst into Snape's office quickly. "Dad, we need to talk to you," Nikki said, panting.

"Yes, we do need to talk, Nikki Anne. You've been stealing from my store again, haven't you?"

Nikki's jaw dropped. "W-What? No! I swear."

"Why did you need Polyjuice Potion?" Snape demanded.

"Polyjuice?" She paused fr a moment and glanced around the room. "Dad, Malfoy was in OUR tower, the Gryffindor tower. I heard him talking about it."

"Do not change the subject! Why do you need Polyjuice?"

"I don't! I swear. It wasn't me. You have to believe me, Dad."

"Why should I? You had your warning and your chance. I'll write your mother tomorrow. You should go pack."

"No, please, listen to me! I didn't steal anything after the Veritaserium. I swear! You know I never do stuff like that after you threaten me. Mum drives me crazy when I'm around her. I would never do anything to get sent back. Honest, Dad."

"And why shouldn't I send you back?"

Nikki sat on an empty chair. She knew Snape wouldn't send her back, but the only way to get him to listen was by taking whatever he had to say to her. "I might've told you a few lies here and there, but I'm not a liar. Why would I need Polyjuice? My DAD is HEAD of Slytherin and I'm in Gryffindor. Nothing exciting ever happens in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. So I have other ways of finding stuff out. You can't possibly think I'm that stupid!" she saw him raise his eyebrows and glared at him. "Okay, fine, you can think I'm stupid, but I'm not THAT bad!"

"Nikki, if you're lying, I swear, I'll kill you."

"I'm not lying!"

"Fine. Who stole from my store?"

"Malfoy maybe? Dad, he'd do anything to get me in trouble. Maybe this is another one of his stupid ideas."

"Perhaps, but Malfoy doesn't know how to brew Polyjuice."

"I don't either! And you're assuming that he doesn't because...?"

"You have ways of learning. And he's never opened a book besides for school."

"Fine, maybe Malfoy stole the rarer ingredients for someone." If I just work around it, eventually, one of us will say it, Nikki thought to herself desperately.

"Well, it's getting near hours, so I suggest ALL OF YOU go to your common room and stay there until morning. As for all this Malfoy business, I'll make sure Malfoy is kept inside the line. But you stay away from him."

Nikki smiled innocently. "Always. Night." She herded her friends out quickly. "Well at least NOW Dad will be really careful. Come on. Let's go do homework," she said on the way up from the dungeons.


	11. Chapter 11

The results were posted. Nikki was crowded by students before she even got a chance to see the results for herself. "Congratulations!" said Sir Nicolas as Nikki passed by on her way to the Great Hall for dinner. "Very well done."

Nikki raised an eyebrow, but she smiled in confusion. A crowd of Gryffindors ran to give her their own congratulations. Ron and Harry where among them. "First years never make the House teams, 'cept Harry," Ron said.

"I made the team?" Nikki inquired. "Why didn't I find out first? Well, at least now I know why people suddenly love me."

"Ah, there you are," Snape said.

"Hi. I guess you heard too?"

"Yes, Ginny told me. McGonagall's working it out so it's not against the rules, but there's a broom on its way for you. I should expect you to beat Slytherin in your first match too."

Nikki grinned. "I'm only a Chaser, Dad. There's not much I can do by myself. You'll have to threaten Harry if you want us to win."

"I'll leave you to your celebrations then, and warn you that Malfoy's furious and is coming this way." He left then without another word.

"Fred and George are getting butter beer from the kitchen," Ron announced. "Come on. Let's go."

Nikki was pulled along to the Great Hall where a great feast awaited them. Slytherin glared daggers at her as she sat down. Nikki smiled at McGonagall for a moment while her fellow Gryffindors dumped food on her plate. She ate and ignored the Gryffindors patting her back as they walked by.

On the way back to the common room, Nikki spotted Dumbledore. She smiled at him, then ran up the marble staircase quickly. The common room was specially decorated by Fred and George, the two Beaters. A toilet seat hung from the ceiling. Nikki looked up at it in amusement for a moment.

"Just a special touch," Fred explained.

Nikki laughed and accepted a butter beer from George. The party carried on most of the night. Butter beer bottles laid all over the floor. Nikki was one of the last to go to bed because people always wanted her to have another. One more, they all said.

By morning, the cheerful smiles faded into groans. Classes were starting again. The weekend was over. Nikki yawned as they walked to the Great Hall. She sat down and quickly poured a bowl of cereal. Seeing Malfoy watching her from the Slytherin table, she couldn't resist the temptation to smile at him. "I heard you're the new Slytherin Seeker," she called. "Congrats."

"My father was amazed when he heard you made the team," said Malfoy. "You always were pathetic."

Nikki grinned. "Perhaps, but I got on the team my FIRST year. This is your second year, am I right?"

Malfoy glared at her, but he didn't reply. Instead he turned back to his food.

Nikki sighed deeply. "Lockhart seems to be in an especially good mood. Someone must've asked for his autograph this morning. Though I don't understand why."

"He's a brilliant author and wizard," defended a fourth year Ravenclaw girl.

"Dad says he's a liar and a fraud," Nikki muttered, scratching her head. "Honestly, he reads his books to us in class as if we were two years old. And then assigns more reading as homework, and essays on HIMSELF. What else? It's only the third week of school and he's become unmanageably boring."

Ron smiled and nodded in agreement. "He really has."

"Hey, maybe the Daily Prophet has released the names of the murderers or at least the people murdered," Nikki said as the owls arrived. She opened the letter from her mother first. She groaned after a moment and opened the paper. "No names released yet, but they say it was the work of Death Eaters. They said that the day after it happened though!"

After breakfast, Nikki jogged easily down to the dungeons alone. She grabbed a folder with Malfoy's name on it and carefully replaced the files inside while she looked them over. She was about to return them when she saw a small note. "P. Potion, page 419 Potions of the New World," Nikki read out loud and copied the note quickly. She then shoved it back in it's place and sat down.

Snape walked in only seconds later. "Hey, Dad, is there a Potion by the name of P. Potion?"

"No such thing. Why?"

Nikki shrugged casually. "I heard a student talking about it and I had never heard of it, so I was just wondering."

"Well, that student obviously has no idea what he was talking about. What did your mother say?"

"The usual. 'Concert during Christmas break is all set up. Remember to practice and invite your friends to come.' All that junk."

"Wonderful."


	12. Chapter 12

Several weeks of Tracking Malfoy didn't prove promising at all. There was no more suspicious behavior. Nikki kept a close eye on the Tracking parchment. It showed nothing besides everyday activity. Malfoy never left the grounds or went into the Dark Forest or anywhere else he wasn't supposed to go. But one day in mid October, Nikki decided to look up page 419 in Potions of the New World. She borrowed it from Snape, saying she wanted something to read in her free time. She sat reading it at lunch when Ron, Harry, and Hermione arrived. "Well, 'P. Potion' isn't Polyjuice Potion. It's Poisonous Death Potion. That shows how stupid he is. It's called PD Potion for short. I think we should ask Madam Pomfrey about McCure. Maybe Malfoy gave McCure PD, thinking ti would kill him, not knowing it takes at least a MONTH to work and is easily cured."

Harry frowned. "Will she TELL us though?"

"She may not tell US, but she would've told McCure, who would tell us since we saved him."

Someone cleared their throat behind them, making Nikki jump. "Dad! Don't sneak up on me like that!" she exclaimed in annoyance. She realized how loud she had been and made a worried face and a nervous smile. "Sorry. Didn't mean to yell."

"It's a beautiful day. Perhaps you should go outside instead of reading," Snape suggested.

"Perhaps, but this is really interesting, Dad. I've never read about these or some of 'em anyway."

Snape snatched the book away from her. "You know I don't like you reading my books while you're at the table, especially around your friends who are so careless. I will return this to my office. Now, why aren't you outside? You love the outdoors and it's a wonderful day outside."

"I guess I just was too busy with my-- YOUR book," she corrected quickly. "Sorry about reading it at the table." She smiled. "I'll go outside when I'm done eating. I could go flying, I guess. When's the next match, Oliver?"

"Later, between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff," Wood called.

"Oh, never mind about flying, but I'll go to the match and until then, we'll find something to do outside."

"Your mother wrote me and said to make sure you were practicing." He raised his eyebrows when a concerned look flashed on Nikki's face. "You haven't been practicing, have you?"

"Well, no, sir, but--"

"Good," Snape interrupted. "Focus on more important things while you're here." He paused. "And perhaps you should study Healing Potions instead of PD. I must say I expected you to do better."

"Yes, sir," Nikki said, scratching her head a bit. "Sorry."

Snape smacked the top of her head with Potions of the New World. "Go outside," he said before he walked away and out of the Great Hall.

Nikki stuffed a bite into her mouth. "C'mon. Let's go before he finds out my grade on the last Transfiguration test," she muttered, standing.

They sat by the lake, throwing rocks into the dark water. Nikki massaged the back of her neck for a moment. "So... what should we do?" she asked.

"We should go see Hagrid," Ron said. "We haven't been to visit him in a while."

"Who would want to visit that smelly oaf?" asked a cold voice behind them.

Nikki frowned, standing. "Malfoy, shut up," she said as calmly as possible.

"So you admit he's a smelly oaf?"

Nikki took a step forward so she was right in his face. "Leave before I call my dad and tell him how you've desperately been trying to pick fights with me."

"Your father is pathetic! Head of Slytherin and he's done everything he can to help Gryffindor!"

Nikki pulled her friends along as they left. Malfoy followed, throwing insults at them all the way. Nikki was tempted to throw an elbow back back into his stomach or turn around and give him a black eye. She walked faster towards the castle instead.

"Filthy, Half Blood!" Malfoy called. "Tell me. Why bother coming to school when you're so pathetic?"

Nikki bit her tongue. "Maybe we can fly before the match starts," she suggested, ignoring Malfoy on her heels.

"Don't fall off your broom or your father might feel quite embarrassed and ashamed of you. I heard he didn't want you to come here because he was so ashamed of you."

It was enough. Nikki spun on her heel and drew back her fist angrily. She felt a firm hand to stop her from releasing it. She saw Snape's annoyed expression, and glared back.

"Malfoy, I must say you seem to be going deaf. I told you to stay away from my daughter. I would appreciate it if you could at least restrain yourself from insulting her." Snape loosened his grip on Nikki's wrist, but he didn't release it.

Nikki sighed deeply and pulled her wrist free. She figured she would get yelled at no matter what she did, so she pulled away and massaged her wrist that had previously been held so tightly. She glanced up at her father and was glad to see that Snape was glaring at Malfoy, not her.

"Well, detention doesn't seem to be working. I don't think you realize that I can expel you. This is your last warning. Do NOT come near my daughter. Am I perfectly clear on this or do I need to repeat myself?"

Malfoy shook his head. Snape grabbed his collar and gave him a rough shove towards the castle entrance. Snape, then, turned to Nikki. She gave an innocent smile.

"At least you proved that you can control yourself at least for a few minutes," Snape muttered. "However, you have also proved how incapable you are of controlling yourself. I'm getting quite tired of having to break you two up. Your lack of control is more than just more evidence that your mother lets you get away with everything you do." He glared at Nikki as she looked down at her feet. "It's a miracle you haven't killed yourself yet in the streets of London."

"Yes, sir," Nikki mumbled.

"What was that?" Snape demanded furiously.

Nikki repeated herself more clearly with her teeth clenched angrily.

"If you're going to do this with your mother, and then with me, you'll be living in MY house ALL year and you won't be able to see your mother unless I'm there. Do I make myself clear?"

Nikki nodded. "Yup."

"You come back dumber every time," Snape muttered as he walked away.

Nikki watched him walk away and shrugged casually at her friends. "I guess he's really mad," she said quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

After the match, the Houses went to the Great Hall for the feast. Nikki looked exhausted and worn. She ate and laughed as she normally did at meals, but she seemed different also. She's probably just tired, Ron thought.

"We have a match next weekend," Nikki told Harry as he discussed a specific play with Ron. "Against Ravenclaw, and then two weekends after that, we have another against Slytherin."

"We've won all the matches this season," Ron said proudly. "I'll bet Malfoy's dying to beat us."

Nikki laughed. "Well, next weekend, it's Slytherin against Hufflepuff, so maybe they might win then. The Hufflepuff Seeker has less talent than a toad, I think," she whispered.

"Maybe he'll get lucky then," Ron said. "Some people get lucky, like me for example. I don't have Snape for a dad."

Nikki glared at Ron with a fake smile. "At least I don't have to live with the Dursleys," she said, looking at Harry.

"At least I'm not a Chaser," Harry shot back jokingly.

Nikki laughed. "That's so mean, even if you are joking." She smacked his arm. "You're mean." She glanced around the Hall. "Where's Malfoy? I don't see Crabbe or Goyle either."

"Maybe they're helping him."

"Actually, Mr. Potter, the three of them have been in detention with me," Snape said, a twinge of annoyance in his voice. "Perhaps you should stop making false assumptions." He turned to Nikki then. "Unless I heard you wrong, you seem to be looking for trouble as much as Malfoy is."

"I was just wondering where they were," she said quietly.

Snape gave her a look of disbelief and walked away stiffly. Nikki closed her eyes for a moment. "I'll see you guys back in the common room," she said, standing.

Harry shrugged at Ron then.

When they reached the Gryffindor tower, Nikki was studying her notes from History of Magic. She smiled at them. "Apparently, McCure wasn't poisoned with PD. Madam Pomfrey told him that it was a potion called Milkbutter Potion. But that doesn't make any sense. What about the note? I don't get it."

"What's Milkbutter used for?" Ron asked.

"Well, it's for sores. If you have a really bad sore and can't find a cure, Milkbutter will cure most of 'em. But McCure didn't have any sores and he took way too much anyway, so it became poisonous. McCure could've died easily with one more gulp. So Malfoy was trying to kill him... just in a way that would look more like an accident than a murder."

"Then what's the Poisonous Death's for?" Hermione asked.

Nikki thought hard. "Us maybe? That night Malfoy was in here, did you notice anything-any cups-lying around?"

They all thought for a long moment. "I don't think so," Harry said finally.

"Well, watch what you drink from now on. PD is a watery substance. It looks like pumpkin juice kind of... orange and liquidy. The problem gets worse though. This Potion is unique. You can add flavoring or coloring. One of the very few. It smells like oil and might be bubbly. We'll have to be careful if he's meaning to kill us." Nikki turned back to her notes for a moment. "Too bad I'm not in Slytherin. It would make this a hundred times easier. That way, i could spy on them myself instead of having to make up stupid stories to get past my dad." She sighed, deep in thought. "Goyle always used to like me. When we were kids, I mean. Maybe I could talk him into helping us, but he's probably too loyal to Malfoy now. I'll try anyway though.


	14. Chapter 14

Monday morning, Nikki saw Goyle alone and waved at him, smiling. He blushed and hurried away. Nikki laughed, entering the Great Hall. She joined Ron and Harry. "Quidditch practice today," she said happily. "And it looks like rain. guess what else is tonight--full moon, so we'll have to be careful." She grabbed a book from her bag and opened it.

"Book of Healing Potions?" Ron read.

"Yeah, I thought I should study up on 'em. Dad'll kill me if I don't. And there's quite a bit of information on Milkbutter in here. We have a big essay due on Healing Potions Friday. If I do better this time, Dad'll loosen up a bit. Besides, it's quite interesting."

"Potions--Interesting?" Ron inquired. "I never thought so."

"Ron, Potions is a difficult subject, but you can do nearly everything with the right Potion. You can do Transfiguration, stop someone from dying, heal the most poisonous baskalisk bite, poison someone, bewitch someone. I find it fascinating."

"Your dad's brainwashed you then," Ron muttered.

Nikki laughed. "No, nothing like that. And even if he did, it's still interesting. Besides, he likes Defense against the Dark Arts more than Potions. Potions is just... his natural talent. He's a genius when it comes to Potions."

"Genius when it comes to insulting people too."

"Perhaps, but there's a reason for that, and you should be used to it by now."

"Well, I'm NOT used to it because it's not normal."

Nikki smiled and turned to her book. Throughout the rest of breakfast, she read diligently. She looked up when the Hall began to empty. "Come on, Ginny, we'd better get going," she said, standing. they walked out of the hall together and down to the dungeons. Nikki sat down and began reading again. "Have you done Lockhart's essay yet?" she asked.

"I started it last night," Ginny answered. "You?"

"No. I was studying for our History of Magic test last night. I figured it was more important."

"Yeah, but Lockhart seems to get really mad if we do something wrong on his tests and homework."

"It's a class of Lockhart, not Defense against the Dark Arts. Hey, Lockhart might have a great smile, but he's wasting my time."

Snape walked in then. He looked surprised to see her sitting and reading. He sat down at his own desk, staring at her for a moment.

"Mum and Dad are going to visit my brother Charlie in Romania," Ginny announced, taking her seat on Nikki's right. "We'll probably stay here for Christmas."

Nikki grabbed a piece of parchment from her bag and wrote quickly. She handed it to Nikki. You should come stay at my house so you all can come to my concert. Dad could work it out with Dumbledore, Ginny read silently.

"Really? Where is it?"

"Somewhere in London. Wish I could have it at the Leaky Cauldron, but Mum would never let me."

"Nikki, can I talk to you for a moment?" Snape asked from his desk. There was no emotion in his voice, and Nikki knew what that usually meant, but she didn't care.

"Of course," Nikki said with a fake pleasantness and stood. She walked over, giving Ginny a glance over her shoulder. She forced herself not to demand what Snape wanted. "Yes?"

Snape glared at her. "I would appreciate it if you didn't speak to me like that."

Nikki looked away angrily. everything she did seemed wrong to him. No matter how she said it, she got yelled at or reprimanded. It was just frustrating and she didn't like it!

"Now, what are you doing? I'm getting tired of your attitude. You've been in a bad mood for too long now. You've been disrespectful and disobedient. If I don't see a change in your attitude and behavior IMMEDIATELY, there will be no Quidditch, no running around with your friends. You'll be restricted from all privileges until I see there has been obvious changes. You'll go to breakfast, go to your classes, then come to my office and sit, doing homework until I say you can leave. Am I understood?"

Nikki nodded, still looking away. "Yeah."

"Good." Snape watched her walk away and sit back down. Her shoulders were squared defiantly. After a sigh though, Nikki returned to her book. She slouched in her chair, as she usually did, for the last few minutes before school started.

When class ended, Nikki stayed seated for a moment. Then she stood and grabbed her books. "Nikki," Snape called.

She turned to face him, feeling slightly annoyed.

"You okay?"

Nikki nodded. "Fine." She started to turn, then paused. "Hey, Daddy, I'm sorry about everything. I've been horrible, I know, and I'm sorry about the bloody essay too. But you've not exactly been easy to live with. No offense."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I guess we're even. Get going to your next class."

Nikki nodded again with a smile. "Yes, sir."


	15. Chapter 15

It was time for the match to begin. Nikki saw at Snape in the teacher's stands. She smiled and mounted her broom, winking at Harry as Madam Hooch spoke for a moment. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game began. Nikki kicked off the ground and caught the Quaffle quickly.

Lee Jordan yelled out announcements and several apologies to Professor McGonagall as the game went on. In the first fifteen minutes, Gryffindor scored over a hundred points while Ravenclaw scored only twenty.

"Nikki Snape with the Quaffle," Lee Jordan exclaimed as Nikki flew towards the goal, dodging a Bludger on her way. "Another ten points to Gryffindor!"

Nikki saw Harry take off after the Snitch as she turned. "Go!" she said, glancing around as a Bludger hit Fred, knocking him from his broom.

Only seconds later, Lee Jordan let out a cheer. "Harry Potter caught the Snitch!" he yelled in excitement.

The common room was filled with excitement that night. Gryffindor was happy. It was only Ravenclaw they beat, but the excitement was high just the same. Everyone cheered for Harry and Nikki. Nikki's skilled mind thought ahead. She was about to trick the opposite team's Keeper to move to protect one goal while she moved to another. But it was different every time. It was a strategy that worked nearly every time.

The feat was especially good that night. The Gryffindor table was loud with conversation about the match earlier that day. Nikki sat by Oliver Wood and the rest of the team, besides Fred who was stuck in the hospital wing. After the feast though, the team ran to the hospital to see Fred, hoping Madam Pomfrey would allow them to visit. Fred was awake, but he looked bruised and worn. His worst injury was a broken collar bone, which Madam Pomfrey could fix in minutes. The team crowded around his bed. Nikki grinned at him. "At least it wasn't your neck," she commented.

"Mum and Dad are coming," George said.

Later on when they were sent out of the hospital wing, Nikki jogged ahead. She found Hermione in the library and joined her. "History of Runes?" Nikki read the title of the open book in front of Hermione. "I've been thinking... maybe we should tell a teacher about the werewolves. We'd get in trouble for a number of things, but they won't care if they do end up coming. We don't know when they're coming though. All we know is that it has to be a full moon. It could be months after we tell and in that time, we could get in HUGE trouble. But wouldn't it be worth it?"

Hermione thought deeply. "I don't think we should tell. If Malfoy hears, they could work out another plan that could cause more damage."

Nikki nodded. "We at least need to be ready for it. Every full moon, there's a chance there could be an attack. I'm guessing it will be towards the end of school. That way, they have all the time they need to make sure everything works out. But it could be any time because they've had all summer to plan it out."

Nikki smiled suddenly as a fourth year boy passed by. "Well, I'm gonna go back to the common room. I'll see you later." She winked at Hermione and left quickly.


	16. Chapter 16

In the morning, Nikki checked the Tracking parchment first thing. She ran to wake up Hermione in another room. She shook her awake. "Malfoy's here," she whispered. Hermione grabbed her wand. "Should we wake up Ron and Harry?"

"No, he'll know then. We'd better find him on our own." Hermione glanced at the parchment. "Come on."

They ran down to the common room. "Fred?" they exclaimed together. "Why are you out so soon?" Nikki asked. "We thought you'd be stuck in the hospital for at least another day or two..." Her voice trailed off slowly. Then she smiled. "Oh, well, I'm glad to see you out. Did you see Malfoy's face when Madam Pomfrey said you'd be all right? It looked like his eyes would pop out. Looked like the idiot he is. I wouldn't be surprised if he's a Death Eater like his stupid father."

Fred tensed. Nikki cocked her head a little. "Oh, made friends with him, have you? I thought he hated Weasleys."

Just then, the common room door burst open. McGonagall stood with Snape, wands out in a threatening manner. Snape motioned Nikki and Hermione away. "Dad, what's going on?" she asked, trying to sound confused.

"Tell me, Mr. Malfoy. How did you suddenly get so good at Potions?" Snape asked coldly. He turned to Nikki. "Why don't you get dressed and I'll explain later."

Nikki glanced at her plaid pajama bottoms and nodded. "Yes, sir," she said quietly as she turned. She made sure they were out of earshot before she turned to Hermione. "Fred," she said suddenly. "We have to make sure Malfoy didn't do anything to him."


End file.
